


小爹文学

by Indiges_JE



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE





	小爹文学

第一次在我妈家里见到他的时候，我发誓永远不会让他进我家。他永远都别知道我对他抱有怎样的幻想。我家里满柜子长着他脸的周边和一沓一沓的幻想足够他永远把我扔出他的生活。足够他一辈子都带着恐惧和恨和尴尬的看着我。他出现在我的生活里，这已经是我求都求不来的幸运了。

可是家里人还是发现了我躲着他。他们都以为我只是不接受家里来了这么些人。我讨厌每次家庭聚会上都被怂恿和他多聊聊天。他最好远远的，永远别进入我的生活。这样他永远都不会讨厌我。我知道我其实想他在我的生活里。我只是害怕被他讨厌。

他妈的。他们永远不会放过我。他们根本不知道我在想什么。我躲着他不是因为我不喜欢他，更他妈的不是因为我不接受他。他妈的我他妈的不可能跟这个人过圣诞。

他妈的。全世界都在用他妈的两个人的圣诞节提醒我他喜欢的他妈的永远不是我。我只是个附属品。他妈的。

我请他进门。回应着什么什么只有你俩在这个城市，圣诞该和家人一起过都他妈的扯淡。他们根本不需要让我跟他亲近。他们要是知道我到底怎么想，就该把我或者他永远隔离。

我们尴尬的快死去的吃饭，尴尬的称赞饭菜可口。然后他尴尬的称赞我的酒柜。我怀着该死的私心跟他喝一杯。他妈的。我他妈的有多想跟他喝酒。

他永远都别知道我对他怀着怎么样的心思。

雪该死的在圣诞钟声之后落下来。酒精、暴雪和我那些该死的幻想把他留下来过夜。然后把钥匙递给他，把我的房间借给他。

“让你睡沙发不是我妈教我的待客之道。” 我连自己都骗不过去。我想他睡过那张床。然后我在之后的所有岁月里都能拥抱他睡过的枕头和拥过的被褥。

我跟他说，别开我墙后面的柜子，别翻我的笔记，其他随你用。

我不该跟他说我墙后面有柜子。

他就在离我那么近的地方，我怎么可能浪费时间睡觉。

我不该跟他说我墙后面的柜子。

他什么都知道了。我摆的满满的玻璃柜，写的满满的文档。我所有阴暗的，见不得人的幻想。我对他低劣的心思和混杂着的千万句恨他和恨我自己。

他一定永远都不想再见到我了。我只期待他在我出门后能赶紧离开，然后我们一辈子都再也不要见面。我他妈的到这时候还狗胆包天的和他用“我们”。

他追出来了。我该死的当然希望他追出来然后哄我回去。我该死的当然期待他知道我对他的爱，然后给我回应。我他妈的当然想要他的吻和拥抱。我他妈的想要他回应我爱我占有我。

我只是知道这不可能。在他眼里我只是个附属品。是个小孩子是个被保护者。

我宁愿在笼子里被他打死。以一个figher的身份被另一个fighter打死。我想有头有脸的以一个和他平等的身份站在他面前值得他尊敬。

他不会想知道我叫他Daddy。

他说他就是来做那个“the father that I had never had”的。他说他理解我幻想自己喜欢的虚拟角色。他说他理解我的幻想会落在演绎了那个角色的演员身上。

我知道他不是我喜欢的和我恨的那些个角色。

他只感谢我肯定他的演技和作品。

他说他理解我可能会想要更多的时间接受他在我生命里出现。他说他不会讨厌我。

他尴尬的试着安慰我，尴尬的讲些冷笑话嘲讽我对他的恐惧。

他给我我想要的拥抱和印在额头上的吻。他像哄他三岁的儿子一样哄我去睡。

他知道我喊他Daddy并不只是这个意思。我知道这是他能做到的极限了。

我们当然没事了。我们会花很多时间努力接受彼此出现在自己的生命里，然后带着尴尬和心照不宣生活下去。

我们永远不可能“没事”了。


End file.
